Heaven
by louiselane
Summary: Batman was in Heaven


**Title:** Heaven  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Spoilers:** Inspired by some "Trinity" comic scans  
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Bruce/Diana  
**Characters:** Bruce, Diana, Superman and Flash  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Batman or Wonder Woman. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Batman was in Heaven  
**Dedication:** To merfilly for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.  
**A/N:** My first Bats/Wondy fic. Be nice with me :)

Batman was in heaven, literally. He had been so worried about Diana lately that he had put a tracking device in her hair without her notice and follow her to Themyscira. He wanted to be sure she was all right, but in the moment he saw her, so graceful as she took a bath in one of the waterfalls, it hit him how beautiful she was.

He wanted so hard to be brave and resist that kind of thought; after all they worked together and it would be bad for their work. Then he looked at her and it was like he was looking at a mirage. The water touching her naked body made him nervous and excited at the same time.

Batman decided to go talk to her by calling her attention. "Diana!" She turned around, surprised.

"What in name of Hera are you doing here?" she asked, covering herself, scared by his presence in the sacred sanctuary of Themyscira.

"Thank God you are… okay!" he said, giving her a very passionate kiss that made her legs melt like jelly and her heart race fast. He carried her in his arms until they found her room, next to the waterfalls.

Diana let the sheet that was covering her body fall in the floor as she smiled at him, taking off his mask and helping him remove his costume. How did he enter this thing, anyway? Diana caressed his naked chest and they start to kiss again.

Diana removed his boxers so he could carry her to her bed.

"My princess, you are so beautiful!" Bruce said as he laid over her.

"I shouldn't do this here. It's forbidden. If my mother or sisters find out… I'll be banished from Themyscira forever," Diana reminded before she felt Bruce's erection arousing her. "On second thought… I guess it's worth the risk."

Bruce smiled at her as he started to kiss her entire body, making her moan, and licking her neck. "You look tasty!" he smirked with a look of desire. "So, let's see how wonderful you are."

She was hot and excited. Diana had never thought she would experience that kind of intercourse in man's world. She had already had many lovers, warriors and even gods, but Bruce would be the first mortal.

Bruce still was surprised with his own actions today. He wanted only a friendship between them. He was aware this could ruin everything they had built so far, but after seeing her naked, everything had changed.

He needed to have her. He wanted her. He wanted to taste her sweet flavor and die in her arms if he could not handle her Amazon strength, more than willing to take the risk.

Diana could feel Bruce's cock against her, teasing her body, making her tremble even more. She didn't want that feeling to stop. Ever.

Bruce started to contour a trace of kisses on her body, making her pant. He cupped her breasts, so erect, licking them very slowly.

"Oh Bruce!" she moaned softly; she was ready and he knew it.

"Do you like that, my princess?" he inquired, still kissing her body.

"Hera, yes!"

"Good!" he smirked before going down, opening her legs as he grabbed onto her hips. He forcefully pushed her off his mouth, licking her essence off his lips as he gasped for breath.

Bruce licked her slit, flicking his tongue on her clit several times. Diana moaned out loud in an orgasmic explosion. He removed his mouth from her clit and looked up at her with desire. She looked at him, panting and sweaty as she pushed him close to her body before she forced him to switch places.

"Diana… what?"

"It's my turn, Bruce." She reminded him with a very devilish smile. "And remember, you have to do what I say. I'm stronger than you."

With that argument, he could not win this battle.

Diana placed herself in his lap, caressing his chest with her hand, teasing him slowly. She moved her hand down to his legs, touching his penis, making Bruce groans in ecstasy.

"Oh Diana!"

"I can see there's no difference in how to please a man. Doesn't matter if you're a god, a warrior, or a human," she whispered in his ear. "I always have the same response."

"Is that so?" Bruce asked, surprised into raising his eyebrows.

"Oh Hera!" she moaned in ecstasy, feeling his penis arousing her. Feeling him inside of her like she never had felt any other man before.

Bruce started to touch her skin again and to kiss her neck. He noticed how much she enjoyed that, so he kept doing it to please her even more.

They collapsed in bed, exhausted, trying to catch their breath when Diana got up suddenly and pushed him hard against the wall. "Let's try something different, shall we?"

"Ouch. Careful princess." Bruce frowned at the pain. "Or you can kill your loyal servant before he finishes pleasing you," he said with a smirk, making her rolling her eyes at his typical male observance.

She smiled and lifted her leg up to his waist so she could feel him. Bruce started to kiss her body, making her lose count of how many orgasms she had already had that night.

Bruce's reputation preceded him, and Diana was experiencing the living proof of that. He knew very well what he was doing, which spot to touch to receive the response he wanted.

They switched places again as he pushed her against the wall, kissing her neck and sucking her nipples as she responded by humming "Am I blue" softly. He entered her making her more excited than never. "Oh Bruce." She finally gave up and let him satisfy her completely.

They come back to bed, as Diana offered a glass with Ambrosia, the drink of the Gods. "Do you want to drink some?

"Oh yes." Bruce smirked devilishly as he picked his glass up and spilt it on Diana's back before starting to lick it. "That's good," he finally said after licking her back.

Bruce turned her body as he spilt more of the ambrosia against her skin before he started to suck her breasts, making her more wet and excited than she was before.

"You're a devil, Bruce," Diana said between moans as she noticed how he was kissing her stomach.

"Do you like this, your highness?" he asked, still teasing her with his tongue.

"Oh yes, oh yes!"

"It's good to know that you are pleased." He smiled before Diana asked him to be on the top of her. "Ready for another ride?" she asked, grinning.

"My god, woman!" Bruce said, smirking. "You're insatiable!"

"I'm an Amazon. It will take a while until I get fully satisfied." She warned him, as he raised his eyebrows, a little scared. That will be a long day, he thought.

"So, it's better if we think in more positions, then."

"That would help." Diana said as Bruce pushed his hips against her, making her come harder and faster.

"Oh… Hera!" she moaned very loudly.

He kept pushing her until he brought her to the climax, before they collapse in bed exhausted.

She looked at him caressing his chest, with a naughty smile that makes Bruce annoyed. "Again? I can see it's difficult to get you tired."

"So…."

"In a minute," he said to her, still trying to recover his breath. "What do you have in mind this time?"

"Do you want to take a bath with me? I think it would be very refreshing."

"Of course."

Diana took Bruce to the waterfalls next to her room. The place was magnificent as Bruce noticed, and matched with her beauty. Trees and lots of greenery surrounded it.

Diana entered the water, diving down, letting the water wet her hair and body as she swam while Bruce observed her from the tree.

Bruce watched her bathe herself under the waterfalls, and that turned him on. He decided to jump in the water and join her. He surprised her on the waterfalls, hugging her from behind with sultry eyes as she gasped, feeling his erection.

"Oh Bruce!" she moaned while he was licking her neck. "Oh Bruce!"

He turned her around and looked at her for a moment. She was so beautiful, so graceful that he couldn't resist her enchantment. They shared a kiss with the water falling under their bodies, before they fell into the water without stopping the kissing.

Later in Diana's room, Bruce was finishing putting his costume back on while she observed him from the bed.

"That was good, Bruce!" She smiled at him devilishly. "Thank you."

"You welcome, princess. I couldn't leave you until you are fully satisfied, which you are now, right?"

"Yes, I'm. I'll rest for a while now."

"How long you will stay here in Themyscira?" Bruce asked as he was putting his mask on.

"A few days more… if they don't find out I brought a man to the island."

"I hope I didn't get you in any trouble." He smiles devilishly. "I'll see you in a few days then," he said, kissing her neck.

"I'll see you in the Watch Tower."

When Batman left Themyscira, Superman and Flash were outside of the Island, waiting for him in the woods.

"Bruce!" Superman cried in relief. "Why did you take so long?"

"Yeah, Bats! What happened man? Why did you take the whole day to find Diana?" Flash asked, suspicious.

"I got a…" Batman clears his throat. "Situation."

"You were trapped?" Superman asked, worried as Batman nods.

"You can put it that away."

"Why didn't you call us? We could help you," Superman reminds him.

"It wasn't necessary, and I could handle the situation without asking for help," Batman said with a devilish smile.

"Let's me see. Trapped in an island with beautiful woman, and you are the only man in there," Flash pointed out. "You were in paradise." Flash smirked to Batman who tried not to smile.

As they walked to the Justice League plane, Batman looked back to the island and smiled.

"I was… I was."

**The End**


End file.
